April Fool's with the Sohmas
by Puffypuppy
Summary: What happens when on one April Fool's day, Momiji decides to play a trick on all of the Juunishi? Including Akito? Read to find out!
1. April 1st

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but right now it is 5:17 AM, so I really do wish I did. No, I mean I really wish I had some fruits in a basket right now. I'm really hungry! _Grrrrrrrr ……_

April Fool's With the Sohmas

Chapter 1

April 1st

It was early morning, and Tohru Honda was washing the bowls and cups from last night's dinner. She was still very sleepy when she heard a knock on the door, but she didn't know that today was ……… April 1st.

"Hello?" she said when she peaked through the door.

Nobody was there, but right when she was going to go back to washing the dishes, she heard a rustling sound outside. As soon as opened the door and stepped out side (she did both of those things at the same time) a very large bucket of freezing cold water pour onto Tohru's head, thus slithering down her back witch really woke her up. She screamed. Then she fainted.

"Tohru! Tohru! Are okay? Wake up!" Momiji said as he shook Tohru hastily.

" Huh? WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED? Eh?" Tohru asked in confusion.

" Um … Uh … I … wanted to play an April fool's trick on you, but I didn't know it would make you faint! I'm so sorry!" Momiji stammered.

"It's ok … did you say that it's April 1st?" Tohru asked.

" Yes, is something wrong?" Momiji asked.

"No. But just at a curiosity, did you play any more tricks?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm…? Oh. Oh! Yeah! Of course! On the whole Sohma family actually! Let's go watch the fun!" Momiji said running off. Tohru followed

What do you think?


	2. Let's Prank Kyo!

Chapter 2

Let's Prank Kyo!

Momiji explained the plan to Tohru. "Let's go wake up Kyo!" Momiji said opening Kyo's door. To Momiji's surprise, Kyo was fighting in his sleep, and apparently, he had just beaten Yuki. He was also screaming, " I finally beat that damn rat-boy! And I also totally trashed that sick, perverted writer's house!"

"K---YO! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Momiji yelled in Kyo's ear.

" Wha—WHAT HAPPENED? OH, YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M GOING TO GET YOU BIG TIME!" Kyo yelled hysterically as he gave Momiji a noogie.

"Wahhh! Kyo's picking on me! Oh … Wait! I have a surprise for you! It's outside!" Momiji said.

"What is it you little brat?" Kyo asked still in an outrage.

When Kyo stood up, Tohru jumped up and hugged him. There was a loud bang, and then Kyo was a cat. He was running around the room like Mii when Shigure doesn't meet with his deadlines.

"What did you do that for? Hey! Wait for me!" Kyo stammered chasing Tohru and Momiji as they ran outside.

As soon as the stepped outside, they saw huge, multi-colored ball of

yarn. Their sweat dropped. There was a long period of silence.

"What the h---!" Kyo yelled.

"There's an "I beet Yuki certificate inside of it! Yuki even signed it and

everything! He said he gave up. He said you have gotten too strong, and he

didn't want to lose in front of you. So he wanted to give you this instead."

Momiji said.

"What the h--- am I doing here I'm going to get that thing no matter what!" Kyo said determined.

When Kyo was nearing the center of the ball of yarn, Tohru and Momiji stepped very far from the ball and Kyo. They kept on moving further and further, but Kyo was too excited to notice. When he reached the center of the ball he froze. Then, a few seconds there was a … a …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Then, Kyo saw what really was inside the ball were explosives, tons, and tons of explosives.

"YOU LITTLE RETARDED BRAT DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Kyo yelled giving Momiji a noogie.

"Somebody! Kyo's picking on me!" Momiji cried.

Bang!

Tohru screamed and ran. Momiji laughed saying, "Kyo's a pervert!".

"Kyo! You will like what we're going to do next! We're going to prank Yuki!" Momiji said excitedly.

"Actually, I think you might be on to something! Let's go!" Kyo said.

The three of them ran off into the house.

What do you think? I'm sorry about the cliffhangers on both of these chapters. I just didn't know how to end it. I also would really like if you could send me an email of some ideas for who to prank and how to prank them. Thanks!


End file.
